Electronic systems such as server computers often include multiple processing units called nodes. A node typically includes a main circuit board known as a motherboard that hosts one or more central processing units and some associated memory. Each node in a server computer system may be connected via cables to one or more data storage devices such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives and the like. While a node may be connected to multiple data storage devices, generally a data storage device is connected to only one node.
To ensure compliance with a desired configuration for a given server system, it is important that the correct data storage devices be connected to the intended nodes. If this is not the case, then the result is a cabling error. Cabling errors arising from installation or maintenance activities can cause a variety of serious problems including malfunction or non-function of the server system.
It is also important that power supplies and cooling systems that are intended to be associated with certain nodes actually be so associated when a server system is installed and maintained. If this does not occur, problems such as overheating and power supply overload can result.